Wet
by Goza and Frieu
Summary: With an apparent Ranma setting, Goku and Vegeta can become girls by simply dunking themselves in cold water. We got this idea in Victoria's Secret...So anyways, they could fall in love and there will be yaoi and yuri, as well as heck to pay once I find o


Wet

By Ashii Black (Odd Numbered Chapters) and Child of the Dragon (Even Numbered Chapters)

Prologue: The Wet Curse

"Vegeta! Get your lousy Saiyan tail out here this instant!" Bulma called from the doorway to the gravity room. She couldn't set foot inside for it was set at 3,000 Gs and if she did, she'd be crushed in a heartbeat. The Saiyan prince knew this and continued to train under the intense gravity without giving the woman even the slightest glance. "Vegeta! Come here! You can't spend all day in that room, it's unhealthy! You have to get out and do something! Vegeta! Are you listening to me? Vegeta!"

"Make me come out," he challenged since he knew she was helpless to do anything with the gravity so high. She growled fiercely at him and stalked out of the doorway. He continued to train thinking he had won the fight; then, without any warning whatsoever, the gravity and lights shut off and the prince when flying into the ceiling since he had been caught off guard. Once he hit the ceiling his natural resistance to the intense gravity was lowered to no resistance and therefore earth's regular gravity brought him down to ground once more. 

Fazed only by angry confusion, the Saiyan pulled himself up and looked at the control panel. He muttered several choice words and began pressing buttons, all of which gave no response. Growling, he turned around taking a deep breath to yell for Bulma, but she was already standing beside him. 

She grabbed his ear and pulled him from the room all the while Vegeta screaming at her to let him go before he killed her. 'Yeah right,' her mind said as it noted he wasn't resisting as much as he had when she first started hauling his butt out of the gravity room for various reasons: To eat, to wash, to change clothes, to carry the grocies inside the house....

Vegeta pulled his ear free from Bulma's rather strong grip and rubbed at it while following her down the hall. He growled, reluctant to admit to himself what Bulma already knew; he was submitting to her. His eyes traveled down her back and rested on her hypnotically swaying hips, lingering there as slightly arousing thoughts crossed his mind. But they where interrupted as she stopped and he had to quickly shoot his gaze up to the back of her head before she caught him staring.

"In you go," Bulma said standing aside and pointing into a bathroom. "Take a shower. I'll fetch you some clean clothes. He said nothing; just glared at her and entered the room to bathe. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm bored!" Goku complained while leaning over the chair his wife was busy sewing in.

"Why don't you go spar with Piccolo then, Hmm?" replied Chichi hotly. She was angry that Piccolo was even lingering around her house, never mind the fact that he and Gohan had run off only consulting Goku for they knew that she would forbid them spending "alone time" with each other. Goku had promised his son that he'd keep Chichi uninformed on the position of their whereabouts for it would give the couple a chance to spend true quality time with each other as well, but his wife obviously didn't see it like that. 

"C'mon Chichi, please play with me. Piccolo isn't fun like you are ya know," Goku coaxed to his partner. She ignored him and shrugged him off as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Now Goku was getting a little frustrated himself. It would be a miserable afternoon for him, but he had promised Gohan and there was no backing out of that promise. The Saiyan gave up sweet-talking to his wife and stalked off to wander around outside.

He kicked at a rock and began wondering what to do. Knowing that Piccolo and Gohan would never be found by Chichi an idea struck him. "Hey Chichi," he called in through the kitchen window. "I'm going over to Bulma's to see if Vegeta wants to spar with me."

"If you happen to pass by Gohan and Piccolo," replied Chichi, "tell Gohan he needs to come home right this instant. Is that _clear_?"

"Yes dear," and with that, Goku was off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta growled as he got out of the car. Bulma had dragged him and Yamcha to a large piece of holy ground that was scattered with ponds. She had been explaining, more to Yamcha then Vegeta, how the monks believed that each of the ponds was cursed so if you fell in one then you would change into whatever drowned there last. 

"Why are we here again?" asked Vegeta.

"Because it's a nice day for a picnic," replied Bulma and Vegeta rolled his eyes. She had dragged him miles away from his training to eat a meal?! He wondered at the stupidity of humans and their customs and almost at once longed for another Saiyan that would be able to understand him; Nappa, Raditz, his father, even that idiot Kakarot if he could understand him just for a minute. But alas, Kakarot had been raised by human hands and therefore corrupted by this weakling's world. 

Lost in his thoughts of how things had been before Frieza taken him from his father, Vegeta began to wander away from Bulma and Yamcha , who were too lovey-dovey to notice that the prince was no longer following behind them. Vegeta wandered around, head bent in deep thought and when he did look up, it was too late to stop himself. His foot didn't step on the solid ground; instead it fell through something cold and wet. Vegeta was so shocked he lost his footing and slipped into the pond going all the way under.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku noticed as Vegeta's energy vanished and became worried when it didn't come back. He landed at the entrance to the ground and rushed to where he last sensed the prince's powerlevel. Instead of finding a near dead Vegeta like he expected, he found a pond and a soaking wet girl kneeling beside it. Goku pondered quickly about Vegeta's whereabouts, but when he saw the girl coughing his caring instincts took over.

"Are you okay?" he asked and the girl snapped her head up to look at him. Her wet black hair clung and covered most of her face. Goku could see her charcoal dark eyes and they struck something inside of him; there was something so familiar about them, something he wanted badly. 

"Keh," She gasped and stood up quickly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Goku said as he took a step closer. She pushed him to her side and Goku fell off balance and into the pond himself. He was entirely submerged before coming back up for air. When he looked she was gone, much to his disappointment. "Huh," he said swimming to the side and hoisting himself out. He noticed how his clothes were nearly falling off his body and looked down tp see why and at once found the answer: He was now a She.

*End Prologue*


End file.
